


Dying to Try

by beeskneeshuh



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: Katherine see a person with dyed hair for the first time, causing her to wonder how it's possible and whether or not she could do it to her own hair.





	Dying to Try

katherine was grocery shopping with jane when she first caught a glimpse of it. at first she thought her eyes were fooling her, because she had never seen anything like it. she told jane she was going to go the aisle over to look for something, intending to actually look for the person she just saw walk past the aisle they were in.

there was no one in the next aisle, so she kept walking, and then she saw it again.

a girl. with  _blue_  hair.

katherine had never seen such a thing before. did people with naturally blue hair exist? she subtly took a picture of the girls hair with her phone and sent the photo to anne, asking if she had ever seen a person with blue hair like that before. she would ask jane, but it seemed like a rather ridiculous question that she should probably know the answer to, and she trusted anne to not judge her. 

katherine made her way back to the aisle jane was in, saying she couldn’t find whatever she had been looking for.

after a couple minutes she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and pulled it out to see a text from anne.

**annie:**   _no???????_

it made katherine feel a little better, knowing she wasn’t the only one who hadn’t seen this before. did new hair colors come up since their first lives? or was there some way to make your hair that color? could she make  _her_  hair a different color? while katherine was pondering the possibilities, her phone buzzed again.

**annie:**   _i looked it up and apparently you can use this thing called hair dye to make your hair a different color_

**annie:** _it says you can get it done professionally or they have it in a box that you can buy at a store and you do it yourself_

**annie:**   _dude do you wanna dye your hair_

well, she was already at the store, katherine thought. it couldn’t hurt to look to see what colors they had. she figured it would probably be in the hair products aisle, so went in that direction. once she got there, she was a little overwhelmed at all of the options.

there were all of the natural colors that she had seen before, and then there were some other ones. blue, like the girl that she saw, purple, red, green, and....pink. the last one caught her eye. the color of her costume for the show was the same color pink, and she suddenly felt as though she absolutely had to dye her hair, and it had to be that color.

she quickly grabbed the box from the shelf and ran to find jane, now thoroughly excited about the prospect of having pink hair.

“jane!” katherine hollered once she found her. “look what i got!” she held the box out for jane to see.

“what is that?” jane asked, squinting to try to find on the box what it actually was.

“hair dye! me and anne are gonna dye my hair pink!” katherine exclaimed.

jane raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly. “oh boy,” was all she said before turning back to the shelf she had been looking at before katherine came over.

katherine could barely contain her excitement as they finished their shopping trip, asking jane every couple minutes if they were almost done.

“stop asking or i’m gonna shop even slower.” that got katherine to calm down a bit.

once it was finally time to leave the store, katherine grabbed all of the bags and ran out to the car, yelling at jane to unlock it after trying the handle and it not opening. jane may or may not have taken her sweet time getting the keys out of her purse just to mess with the younger girl.

katherine jumped out of the car as soon as they parked in their driveway, scrambling to grab every grocery bag instead of searching for the one that had the hair dye in it.

“ANNE I GOT THE HAIR DYE!” she yelled as soon as she opened the front door. 

“HELL YEAH!”

five minutes later katherine was sat on a chair in the bathroom, facing the mirror, with anne standing behind her. katherine had the instructions in her hand, telling anne which tubes to mix into the bottle of hair dye.

“i don’t know if this is going to be enough to cover your whole head,” anne said once everything was mixed together. she gasped, coming up with an idea. “what if we just did the bottom half of your hair? so that the brown sort of fades into pink as it goes down,” anne suggested, complete with hand gestures to get the idea across. katherine pouted.

“but i wanted  _all_  of my hair to be pink.”

“well you should have thought about that before you bought just one box, then,” anne teased. “tell you what. we’ll dye the bottom half now and if you don’t like it we can go get more and dye the top half. okay?”

katherine nodded her head in agreement and anne got started on dying her hair. 

“aren’t you supposed to be wearing gloves?” katherine commented after about five minutes.

“gloves are for pussies,” anne deadpanned.

“ANNE YOU BETTER PUT ON SOME GLOVES,” jane yelled from the living room. anne rolled her eyes but followed janes order, putting on the gloves that came with the dye.

after about 15 minutes, anne was putting the last bits of dye in katherine’s hair, and she had to admit she was surprised at how good it looked.

“so what do we do once it’s all in?” she asked katherine, holder of the instructions.

“it says to leave it in for thirty minutes, then rinse it out until the water runs clear,” katherine read. she set a timer on her phone and then went to join jane in the living room, who was watching a movie with the rest of the queens.

once katherine had settled in her spot on the floor, they all heard a scream come from the bathroom. katherine was the first up, running towards the sound. she found anne with her hands under the running water of the sink. her hands were pink.

“it won’t come off!” anne yelled, scrubbing furiously at her hands. the rest of the queens were now piled in the doorway to the bathroom, watching in amusement(some more than others).

“that’s what you get for being a dumbass and not wearing gloves,” aragon commented, which earned an elbow from jane.

“kitty rub your hair on cathy.”

“katherine don’t you dare.”

the rest of the half hour that katherine had to wait went by smoothly, although to katherine it seemed to go on for an eternity. finally the timer on her phone went off and she immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom. she figured the easiest way to rinse out her hair was to just get in the shower, so that’s what she did.

half an hour later, after a shower and a blow dry, katherine stood in front of the mirror, staring at her newly pink hair. she hadn’t been sure anne’s idea would work, but now, seeing it before her eyes, she was in love with it.

she ran out of the bathroom to find anne, throwing her arms around her once she found her in the living room.

“thank you annie. i love it.”

anne laughed and returned the hug. “yeah you better like it since i have bright pink hands now.”


End file.
